1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical imaging lens set and an electronic device which includes such optical imaging lens set. Specifically speaking, the present invention is directed to an optical imaging lens set of five lens elements and an electronic device which includes such optical imaging lens set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the popularity of mobile phones and digital cameras makes photography modules (including optical imaging lens set, holder and sensor, etc) well developed. Mobile phones and digital cameras become lighter and thinner, so that the miniaturization demands of photography modules get higher and higher. As the charge coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technologies advance, the size of the photography modules can be shrunk too, but these photography modules still need to maintain good imaging quality.
To an optical imaging lens set with five lens elements, the distance between the first object size surface to the image plane is too large to satisfy the specification requirements of consumer electronics products.
Therefore, how to reduce the total length of a photographic device, but still maintain good optical performance, is an important research objective.